


Connection

by Starkangejr



Series: I love you, I hate you, I can't be without you [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: Bruce tries to ignore the need for a Soulmate almost all his life, except for when he can't anymoreDay 1: Soulmates and the Batkids find out for Batlanternweek2k21
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: I love you, I hate you, I can't be without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199198
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm combining this with another day's prompt. I hope you like the sneak peak into a bigger story.

Most people spent all their lives fantasizing and wondering who they would end up with, who would be their Soulmate. That one person who could bring about feeling whole and complete. Bruce however spent only a small part of his childhood doing exactly that. Once his parents were taken from him, all thoughts of love, Soulmates, completion, it was ripped from him and he never wanted to reopen those wounds ever again.

His focus centered solely on becoming Batman, to embody the righteous justice that Gotham needed. Eventually he simply got used to the emptiness he felt inside, his mind and heart consumed by darkness as he closed himself off from anything that could shine a light on his loneliness. Bruce however didn’t anticipate that there would be others like him, boys who needed to heal and process their pain in a safe space.

Robin had become a symbol, a partner that was loud, full of colors and joy that also packed a wallop. It evolved over time, the dangers they faced and the criminals Batman tossed himself at to face. Having the boys in the mansion filled it with a different kind of presence, less empty and devoid of happiness. Bruce felt resolved with this dynamic, if it was the only gleam of light in his life, he would allow it to keep his darkness at bay.

However life wasn’t something that could be contained in a bottle. Time wouldn’t stop in moments of clarity and his peace, his isolation couldn’t remain untouched by those around him. Sooner or later, he was bound to have met his Soulmate. He simply wasn’t expecting that moment to be so soon.

Bruce could blame his split focus on the several different responsibilities he placed on himself for missing the clues. He could list a number of reasons why he failed to notice the signs that had been glaring and obvious like a beacon piercing through a deep fog. If he shifted the blame to something he couldn’t control, a reason that was out of reach, perhaps the sensation rushing through him wouldn’t be such a shock to his system.

There were a million accounts online about meeting one’s soulmate, what it was like to be around them and how the world seemed that much better for it. He couldn’t figure out why his situation was different.

Jordan was upset, complaining at Bruce’s back, while he sat in the watchtower’s command terminal and glared at a screen, remaining stoic in the face of the accusations.

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why wasn’t I assigned to the mission to handle Sinda VII? Or the last one with Hawkman? You know I work faster than Gardner. Is this because of what happened on Oter?”

Bruce grit his jaw, unable to hide the way his entire body grew stiff. “We are not discussing this.”

“We are! You can’t shut me out on this Bruce!” Hal tugged on the chair without warning as he forced it to turn, making Batman face him. He leaned in, crowding Bruce and causing all those confusing flares to spark up again as they stared at each other. The lens on his cowl hiding his eyes but it wasn’t a comfort that he couldn’t see Hal’s behind his mask either. The hand teasing the edge of his cowl had Bruce’s mind stuttering like a frozen computer screen and he held his breath, dreading the confession he knew was on Hal’s lips. “I was there, we were there together. We found out together and I’m not letting you go back to being your distant, grumpy self without first discussing what this could be.”

“It isn’t anything.” Bruce abruptly grabbed at Hal’s wrist, his hold tense as he tried to put some distance between them. He wanted to continue how things used to be, before he knew Hal was his Soulmate, before he knew what he was missing. He wanted the darkness to swallow him whole so he wouldn’t crave Hal’s light. Life was easier when he didn’t know. “We were stranded on that planet and you fabricated a connection that doesn’t exi--”

“For Oa’s sake Bruce! Shut the hell up.” Hal took the few seconds he needed to interrupt Bruce from continuing his denial with his own exasperation. In that window he also managed to pull Bruce into a kiss, perhaps to drive the point home that this wasn’t the time for one of their arguments. The love poured through the connection, just as overwhelming as it had the first time on Oter. Except now Bruce had nowhere to run as his own warbled emotions passed through as well. 

Sharing one’s intense sensations, being tied to another in their line of work was dangerous. It caused impulsive decision making, and interfered with formulating plans that relied on everyone doing their part. Bruce spent all his life learning to deal with the emptiness, never feeling pain when he fought, handling the limits of his body to avoid self-destruction, but the gate was unlocked on that planet. They would share everything together, the good, the bad, the ugly and Bruce realized it was too late to regret what he’d done.

“ _Ahem_...Do you think you two could separate for five minutes? There are children present.” Nightwing’s teasing was not lost on Bruce and for once he was glad for the interruption. The shame had Hal snapping to attention, flushed and stumbling for an excuse while Robin spoke up his own retort.

“Silence, Grayson. It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

“Aren’t you a little young to watch pay-per-view?” Red Robin followed up, hovering by the entrance and watching his brothers create more chaos than was necessary. Bruce was simply glad that Jason’s aversion to _teamwork_ was saving him from further embarrassment. He was sure Dick would tell Jason what happened either way.

“Aren’t you smart enough to not goad me, Drake?” Damian flashed his batarang with a flick of his wrist, intent on making good on his threat.

“Codenames, baby bird, how many times do I have to remind you?” Dick cajoled, swiping the batarang and shooting a look at the other two to behave.

“ _TT_ what’s the point? The league and Jordan know who we are.” Damian crossed his arms over his chest before he turned his attention to Bruce and Hal.

“W-we weren’t going to do much anyway.” Hal blurted as soon as all the attention had fallen back to them.

“Oh so this is just a mistake?” Nightwing arched his brow, smirking as Hal grew pale.

“I didn’t say that.” He defended, quickly throwing a glance at Bruce for some help that he felt no desire to give. He was still reeling from the touch of his soulmate and the residual emotions swirling through his chest as the boys came right on time. He stood, sweeping away from Hal.

“Boys, we’re leaving. Jordan, if you’re so eager to join a mission, then you no longer require my permission. I think you’ve more than healed from your situation, so you’re cleared for duty again.”

“Bruce, wait.” Hal reached out and instead he was stopped by Nightwing’s hand on his shoulder and Robin’s short body blocking him. He could easily use the ring to stop them, to stop Bruce, but a part of him knew it wouldn’t be the smartest decision to make.

“I think you should let this one go for now, Hal. Trust me.” Dick soothed, doing his best to comfort him as Bruce left the command room, the solid metal doors closing behind him.

“But we’re--” Hal tried, frowning as he did, watching the only man meant for him leave.

“We know.” Tim spoke up, leveling a stare that sent chills down Hal’s spine. This was supposed to make things simpler, everything was supposed to fall into place. Hal was slowly learning that it would only get harder from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm also sorry I couldn't include the other batkids! I really imagine that that it would have been too comical to have ALL of them come and interrupt Bruce and Hal but they are there in spirit!!!


End file.
